Certain is perfect for love
by Ancillary - 'JXN
Summary: Doubts are harmful. Doubts turn to fear. But most of all doubts show the true colours of two people who are a match made in heaven that haven't seen the opportunity placed in front of them until Barry has finally made the decision before regrets.


A/N: My attempt on Karry Master's Karry Challenge. Personally, Supergirl and the Flash's relationship is definitely one of my favourite to explore and write about. I have a few other stories as well and coming back from holiday to write a One-Shot would be fun.

 **Facebook Page: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page**

Disclaimer: Do not own DC or CW characters.

* * *

 _Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt._

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Afterparty at Jitters**

 **22:44 GMT**

 _Alarm, anxiety, dread, fear, fright._ The same five words ring around inside the accelerated brain of our very own scarlet speedster.

This was his party. His time to have fun and clear his mind from the perturbing thoughts of Clifford Devoe. His escape in the earth world and not just months running in the Speed Force, generating kinetic energy. Why can't his mind be content to have all his loved ones around him and the girl of the dreams in his arms?

Deciding to end the conflict within his brain he broke away his conversation with Iris and Felicity and instead tried to conversate with someone who probably has it worse than him at this moment. Taking himself back into the room, this was the perfect time to speak to her. Even though she wants to be above, protecting the very little she has left like a sentry watching over her friends her… _last family_ , even though she doesn't want to feel anything but numb, this is the time and the moment to rid both feelings of _ache_.

Truth be told there are no other words to describe her feelings at the moment apart from _ache_. Feelings of anguish running through every nerve in your body, every cell through your vein and every stream through her blood. The hopelessness that torments her mind. _Can he really say that he had felt the same before, can he really tell himself that?_

' _Poor Kara.' – 'Couldn't she just catch a break. Why does everything in her life suddenly gets torn and ripped away from her.' – 'Her parents, friends… world and now her relationship'_ His thoughts that were filled with woe seemed small and were quickly replaced by sympathy for one of his happiest friends. One who also had a dark deep secret and sadness buried within and masked to keep hidden and to appear normal to the world.

' _But I could see it.'_ Barry stated to himself. He can see that look of wanting to give up, wanting it all to end and wanting it to become a dream and to never wake every again until the pain finally stops.

Barring the fact that this was supposed to be one of the happiest moments in his life, this shouldn't be such a burden. Each oak wood stair up toward a certain blonde Kryptonian had managed to rid the five words one at a time until he reached her, giving him a clear peace of mind and finally, a second in which joy had flourished through him and happiness was all he could feel instead of the impending sense of doom, regret and strain.

"Hey."

"Hey." A subtle similar reply, probably a big hint that means she doesn't want to be in a conversation right now. However, the small chuckle afterward the awkward introduction from both of them says otherwise. Barry had already seen her turn down multiple conversations by waving them off apart from Alex, who he could tell probably asked her where the alcoholic drinks were found.

"Kara… are you ok?" Barry asked pleadingly looking into the sapphire pools of the beautiful goddess that stood in front of him. But, goddesses aren't supposed to stand dragged to earth or in the dumps. Goddesses were made to stand with pride, prosperous and symbolising hope.

All he got was a raised eyebrow asking him to elaborate, or perhaps questioning him on what made it so obvious as to why she was currently not in the mood.

"I just noticed you don't have your plus-one with you." Barry solemnly said but the flurry of words that came out of his mouth tasted putrid. Since when did his small moment of happiness was changed into another one of anguish and… sadness.

"Oh I am pluses zero these days."

"What happened with Mon-EL?"

"What didn't happen" she scoffed trying her best to sound civil towards Barry but the thoughts that had ran back to who she thought would be someone that could be there for her was instantly replace by disdain that was evident in her voice.

In reality, he didn't wait for her. That was what hurt the most. Seeing Mon-El with another woman was fine, she was used to experiencing pain of being betrayed. But for once, having seen the man of her dreams not only kissing someone but pouring love into someone that wasn't her was what felt… disgusting.

He could have waited, if he loved and honestly say he loved her just as much as she did he would have waited until that very day where they would cross paths again and they would actually be together. That would be the same day that she found out that he was the _one_. The only reason why she believed this was because she would have done that for him.

Breaking her thoughts and the thick silence between them she finally managed to put a reason together on why her world was supposed to be like this. "I keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl, but then, you know, life keeps finding a way to remind me" she spluttered trying to string the sentence together.

"Kara don't do this. It's okay to have love in your life, I finally managed to convince Oliver now I've got to convince you too?"

"Barry, it's different for you guys, you're human." She stringed a response, coming up with reasons no matter how absurd to convince herself on why love should not be a part of her life.

"And your what? Other than an alien?" Barry retorted using a different tone which had surprised her to see him start to get so angry towards her problems. If she was being honest with herself and not in the heat of the moment she would say that his reaction would give her a sense of warmth.

"Alone" she finally whispered, taking in the sadness as she let one single tear drop.

Seeing the tear that glistened in the beautiful azure eyes of his Kryptonian friend gave him the urge. The urge to grasp her, to pull her and to protect her as if a single raindrop would damage her fragile frame and her weak state of mind. But instead, words came out of his mouth.

"Do you know what I really think Kara?" Barry inquired, the words are managing to slip through the crack of his lips and his mouth appears to be moving unconsciously.

Upon hearing his tender voice again made her look up into his green eyes. The churning, passionate green eyes that the ocean turns during a storm when the saltwater has been slightly purified and edited for a cleaner feeling. The green colour that brings hope and life no matter what has happened. However, she expected the same similar answer that everyone would give her, the answer of pity and the answer of saying everything will get better through time.

She thought this because this was the answer he had given her just a couple of years ago when they both had so, so much life into their actions, into their feelings and into their looks. Especially as they gazed at each other for the very first time and felt the same electricity that was flowing through their blood which wasn't powered by the Speed Force. The emotion that contained so much danger and happiness that it had plunged them both so deep that getting out of the hole of grief was simply impossible and would take a miracle to lighten their spirits.

But she had forgot to take into account one thing. The person she was speaking to was Barry Allen.

Barry Allen who turns the impossible into possible, the symbol for optimism which accompanies her symbol of hope. As the two clash nothing should stand in their way as Barry Allen had said the last thing she could ever think out of every possible outcome and every possible scenario that could have played out, the words the slipped out of his mouth were "I feel the same way." He finished as they continued to stare at each other with Kara's mouth agape.

Remembering what a wise man once told him he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his as she sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture because his touch made the room warmer somehow in the cold night of Central City as her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.

"What- What do you mean Barry." Kara inquired begging and beseeching for him to proceed on what he is going to say.

Still in their enclosed position and their warm embrace Barry continued without letting go, but instead squeezing just a fraction tighter which had managed to penetrate her seemingly indestructible skin and tenacious frame as she had definitely felt the squeeze, he continued "Ever since I've 'fell in love' with Iris I still felt lost. As if something was missing, in cliché terms." He articulated, eliciting a soft chuckle from Kara, loving his silly antics. Just another reason to love this nerdy geek.

Continuing his sentence, he said "I feel as if everything was just too good to be true that the feeling of love towards my crush who lived only a couple of steps away from me is fading. Every sign the universe sends out is as if it was fate for us to be together but all I've ever done was like the girl until it finally happened to a point which I didn't know what to do anymore."

"Our love shouldn't have blossomed if I did everything just because the future and my duties as the Flash had told me to do so. I married her for the wrong reason and for God's sake we couldn't even have a successful date when we were trying this out." He confessed, finally relieving himself of the burden and weight on his shoulders.

This however had only earned him a pause and a wide-eyed Kara staring at him with sympathy clearly evident in her eyes.

After a pause he finally continued thinking that it was either now or never, but instead of his confident matter, his voice started to sound shaky and his heart rate had expedited a much faster beat which she could definitely now hear and wouldn't be surprised if some of the guests downstairs could hear as well, but this didn't make her stop as the curiosity got the better of her as she waited patiently for him to continue "The only way to make you understand what I am about to say is to be honest."

Another breath then he continued once more, "I don't think Iris is the one."

After hearing the short sentence she couldn't help but feel as if a wave of déjà vu had flushed through her system as he portrayed what he had said exactly as she had thought.

"Barry I don't know what to say." Kara was speechless but again for some mystical and unknown reason the hole in her heart was being filled by joy which was what it should only be filled by, other than a whole lot of Barry Allen.

"I do… I lov-" Barry was hastily cut off by Cisco who had just appeared at the steps causing Barry and Kara to turn their heads in a way it looked like their powers were used.

"Barry they're asking you to do a speech man for tonight." Cisco finished before he turned back down towards the bottom of the stairs.

Kara's face was a full blushing red as she was overwhelmed in elation and euphoria of what she interpreted Barry's cut-off sentence.

"I'm going to end it tonight." Barry said, once again his voice remained shaky, but before he turned around to look away he smiled and finished of their conversation "Kara, going back to I said, I am going to be completely honest and I would be in so much regret and doubt if I hadn't done this tonight"

He started to move closer and closer only to plant a small peck on my cheek, but I know there's more to it. The innocent, kind and always selfless Barry Allen had once again showed a true act of what a man he really is. He showed respect, in which the kiss had managed to spread warmth through my limbs and make my mind feel a pleasant buzz, even if it wasn't what he truly wanted he did it for me, so I didn't need to feel pressured into a man's world.

But now knowing this and watching him take his first step away from me the coldness once again returns, the hole in my heart starts to expand and the feelings of joy are once again struck out and ripped apart from my life.

This is what had made me realise.

Taking a quick step and grabbing his arm with immense force to pull him towards me without being seen by anyone else and once we were back beneath the shadows I had slammed his lips to mine in which the world fell away. I hardly had a moment to react because know he knew what we both wanted as he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and, at my grant of access, delved inside my mouth. Losing track of time we broke away and panted as if we had just raced for the very first time breaking the sound barrier and causing havoc but after the pant and the heavy breathing came another kiss. It was slow and soft, comforting and contrasting to the previous lust and heavily desired sloppy session but this time his hand rested below my ear and his thumb was caressing my cheek as our breaths mingled. I couldn't control my hand running down his spine and pulling him close until there was no space left between and I could feel his beating heart against my rising chest.

Looking at each other with a beaming smile maybe, just maybe this could be the one. I mean he did return to me after that time I told myself.

"It's time. I'm sorry if I disappoint everyone but I need to do what is best for me and what will be best for Iris in the long run."

A nod and another hug then the feeling of Barry walking away wasn't one of the warmth leaving, or the hole expanding, rather the coldness was dissipating, and the hole was closing once again as I knew that that man would come Running home to me.

"Iris West."

I took a long pause to look around the audience. Eyeing every single one with extreme precision, from the grinning Cisco who managed to keep a million-watt smile, to the apprehensive and trouble green archer who he managed to befriend by saving his life with rat poison. My gaze even as far as catching a glance of my favourite girl of steel standing with smile now to replace the frown and sadness. It almost seems surreal on how I can't even remember the five words that plagued my mind when I look up to her for support and for warmth ebbing through my body.

Smiles were all around until my vision started to blur. My thoughts start to accelerate in my head I want them to slow down but they won't. Every possible outcome of what I am about to say. How a night like this would be ruined and the aftermath would sure as well not be fun. My breaths now come in gasps and my heart is hammering inside my chest like a train pounding down the tracks. Now black spots were appearing, making the faces of my guest unreadable apart from the frowns that were now replacing the smiles. I look up to Kara once again to give me strength only to see the similar expression portrayed when her lips curled downwards until… blackness… creeping blackness.

"BARRY!" Kara rushed, opting to descend down the balcony at a frightening pace that was sure to match the Scarlet Speedster and catching him before his limp body to prevent more injuries.

"Get him to STAR Labs now Cisco!" Caitlin shouted after watching her friend seem perfectly fine one second but the next his heart rate could barely be heard, and his response systems seems to have been inactive.

Everyone stood in shock and not a single person is moving causing me to shout and scream for help, trying to burst people's bubbles and bring them back into the frightening reality and to help Barry, even Iris is standing still in shock, not bothering to move a single muscle.

"I can't use my Vibe's the glasses are at STAR."

"I'll fly him" I say as I take position and carry him in my arms bridal style.

"No! Flying him will induce a risk, in which the rate of unconsciousness could turn him comatose especially if you are intending on going as fast as I think you are thinking." Caitlin countered, knowing what's best for the unmoving speedster in my arms.

This news however, did not calm me down. "Then what do you propose we do!?" I shouted angrily and defensively like a lioness watching her cub, ready to strike if a person even dares to come and reach out for him.

"Take him to the van. We have medical supplies there and we can drive at a stable pace that won't cause any further damage" she replied calmly, ignoring my short outburst or my defensive stance towards Barry.

"I'm going" Iris quickly states as she notices the back has only room for one other guest while Oliver takes the wheel. However, instead of protesting my anger got the better of me as I slammed the van doors shut and take my place next to the unconscious speedster on the stretcher while Caitlin works her magic, not caring about the looks of disbelief on both parties faces while I continue to defend _my_ Barry.

The silence in the van was frightening. Mentally, Chaos descended. Menace, madness and confusion.

The last thoughts going through my brain were the reactions of everyone we know, all the heroes present especially at the medical lab, all taking their turns at laying their eyes on me while they watch Caitlin through the door injecting Barry and stringing him up to the IV.

With Oliver already motioning over to me to talk in private. All questions will be inquired tomorrow, and it looks like tonight is going to be a hell of a lot longer than it should have been. Problems were going to be dealt with.

Iris specifically.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this first chapter, as I left it like this I guess it means another chapter should be written but I am content with leaving it up to the readers imaginations because this is a one shot and I have other SuperFlash stories at bay and in mind, but if it gets popular enough I will consider. Anyway this was fun to write and a great challenge by CharmedMilliE's Karry Challenge.**


End file.
